"Paper Planes" by M.I.A.
"Paper Planes" is a song by Sri Lankan-British rapper, singer, songwriter, record producer, visual artist, and activist M.I.A. It was released on February 11, 2008, as the final single for her second studio album Kala. The song samples English rock band the Clash's 1982 song "Straight to Hell". Lyrics I fly like paper, get high like planes If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name If you come around here, I make 'em all day I get one done in a second if you wait I fly like paper, get high like planes If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name If you come around here, I make 'em all day I get one done in a second if you wait Sometimes I think sittin' on trains Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game Everyone's a winner, we're making our fame Bonafide hustler making my name Sometimes I think sittin' on trains Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game Everyone's a winner, we're making our fame Bonafide hustler making my name All I wanna do is *BANG BANG BANG BANG* And a *Click* *Ka-ching!* And take your money All I wanna do is *BANG BANG BANG BANG* And a *Click* *Ka-ching!* And take your money All I wanna do is *BANG BANG BANG BANG* And a *Click* *Ka-ching!* And take your money All I wanna do is *BANG BANG BANG BANG* And a *Click* *Ka-ching!* And take your money Pirate skulls and bones Sticks and stones and weed and bongs Running when we hit 'em Lethal poison for the system Pirate skulls and bones Sticks and stones and weed and bongs Running when we hit 'em Lethal poison for the system No one on the corner has swagger like us Hit me on my burner prepaid wireless We pack and deliver like UPS trucks Already going to hell, just pumping that gas No one on the corner has swagger like us Hit me on my burner prepaid wireless We pack and deliver like UPS trucks Already going to hell, just pumping that gas All I wanna do is *BANG BANG BANG BANG* And a *Click* *Ka-ching!* And take your money All I wanna do is *BANG BANG BANG BANG* And a *Click* *Ka-ching!* And take your money All I wanna do is *BANG BANG BANG BANG* And a *Click* *Ka-ching!* And take your money All I wanna do is *BANG BANG BANG BANG* And a *Click* *Ka-ching!* And take your money M.I.A Third world democracy Yeah, I've got more records than the KGB So, uh, no funny business Are you ready all? Some some some I some I murder Some I some I let go Some some some I some I murder Some I some I let go All I wanna do is *BANG BANG BANG BANG* And a *Click* *Ka-ching!* And take your money All I wanna do is *BANG BANG BANG BANG* And a *Click* *Ka-ching!* And take your money All I wanna do is *BANG BANG BANG BANG* And a *Click* *Ka-ching!* And take your money All I wanna do is *BANG BANG BANG BANG* And a *Click* *Ka-ching!* And take your money Why It Rocks #The song is catchy. #M.I.A.'s vocals are good. #The song has a very chill vibe. #The music video is well-produced, well-edited and phenomenal. Bad Qualities #The song is repetitive, especially the chorus. #The song caused controversy when people start accusing M.I.A. of using the song to support the terroristic Tamil Tigers during Sri Lanka's then-ongoing civil war at the time. Videos Category:2000s Category:Hip hop Category:Decent Songs Category:M.I.A. Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs that sampled another song